


Trapped (Missing Scenes)

by FamiliarFan



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Marriage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trapped- other story, birthday gift, first two sets are intense, third set is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarFan/pseuds/FamiliarFan
Summary: For Sapphire's birthday I wrote scenes that are missing from her story "Trapped". You can read this without reading her story first, but it won't make a lot of sense without context. "Trapped" is a angsty and drama filled story with heavy elements, so proceed her story with caution.I SWEAR IM WORKING ON MY OTHER FICS. LIFE IS HECTIC.





	1. Midnight Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphiresterre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiresterre/gifts).



It felt like all he did now was stare at the ceiling dreading for when Slade would return. His arms ached from being chained to the bed’s headboard for so long. His tears stopped running down his cheeks after the sixth time he raped him. He couldn’t cry out much anymore since no amount of protest would stop those large hands from touching his body. It was almost routine now. Slade would come into the room at least twice a day, have his way with him, then leave the young, green man alone. Beast Boy knew it must have only been a few hours at least, but to him his isolation felt like days. He would lie there, naked, soiled, and alone with his mind replaying his trauma. It made Beast Boy feel so dirty and helpless, not that he would let Slade know that.

 

The sound of the lock turning set alarm bells off in his head. Beast Boy bit back a whimper as light spilled into the room. Slade’s form was a shadow against the light, and the menacing stance made Beast Boy cross his legs in instinct. He knew it wouldn’t do any good but he still had some fighting spirit.

 

“Hello, pet.” Slade purred. He stepped in long strides toward the bed. Beast Boy felt Slade sit next to him on the mattress and place a large hand on his thigh. He massaged the flesh in almost a comforting manner, but Beast Boy shivered at the fingertips dipping into his inner thigh. “How are you doing? You were… quiet during this morning’s session.”   
  


Beast Boy glared at the man. “Fuck you.”

 

The hand squeezed hard. Beast boy winced at the hard stare and bruising grip. “Language.” He warned him. “As inviting as you look right now, I have different plans for tonight.”

 

Slade stood up and went for the closet. Beast Boy did his best not to hyperventilate. During the third week of his imprisonment, Slade pulled out ‘toys’ from that closet, and the green man learned very quickly that he did not like pain mixed with pleasure. Beast Boy found out the hard way that Slade didn’t care as long as he got his pleasure in the end, but the lingering pain made him try again to beg for mercy. Some of those bruises were still healing.

 

“Sl-Grant,” Beast Boy swallowed so his voice didn’t sound so shaky and thick. “Please, not again. I don’t like the flogger or the cane. Please, please don’t-”

 

“Relax, Garfield. We’re not doing that tonight. What I have in mind is more domestic.”

 

Grant was quiet as he shuffled into the large closet. The green man could hear the other move the clothes around, and he swallowed again. It felt forever until the blonde captor stepped out with what appeared to be the midnight sky draped over his arm. Beast Boy wasn’t prepared for the slim, mermaid-styled dress on the coat hanger.

 

“No.” Beast Boy shook his head as realization hit him. “Hell no.” His anger flared as Grant smirked and stepped closer. “No! You fucking raped me already! Don’t degrade me even more by making me dress in drag!”

 

Beast Boy kept shouting at the older man as he laid the dress gently onto the bed covers. “The only way you are leaving those cuffs and out of this room is with this dress on your luscious body.” A large hand rested on a green thigh again and rubbed soothing circles. He pulled out a small key with the other hand and dangled it in front of large green eyes.

 

Beast Boy felt tears prick at his eyes as he glared at the man. He hesitated and weighed his options. His wrists were chaffing really bad, and he had been trapped in this room and strapped to this bed ever since he first woke up. He bit his lip. “... Fine.” He whined. 

 

He closed his eyes as Grant leaned forward to unlock the cuffs. He cringed at the feeling of the large body pressed against him. His hands fell to his sides once freed and he breathed in when the other gave him space.

 

“Fifteen minutes.”

 

Grant stood and headed for the door. Beast Boy rubbed his sore wrists. “Wait… Don’t I get underwear or something?”

 

The door slammed shut.

 

“...Shit.”

 

-

 

The fabric clung to his body in the most uncomfortable way. Beast Boy whined as he picked up the side of his skirt so he wouldn’t trip. The shoes he found were not high heels, much to his relief, but that didn’t change the fact that he was in women’s clothes. Last time he wore anything like this it was when he and Starfire were playing dress up and goofing off. 

 

He stopped in the hall as memories of his friends flooded his mind. He felt the tears warm his eyes. He turned to stare at his reflection in the window. The moon was waning and the sky was clear and scattered with tiny stars. The moonlight gave a pearly hue to the mansion’s grounds, and it felt so wrong to have such a beautiful night when he felt so lonely and scared. His dignity was long gone, no matter how much he fought against the man. He reached up to stroke the bangles on his wrists and let out a few sniffles. His reflection stared back with such a pitiful expression, for a brief moment Beast Boy questioned if he even wanted to be saved looking the way he did.

 

He let out a surprised shriek at the pale face and grey eyes staring back. He turned to Slade, who dressed in a midnight blue tux and silver tie. His face was cold as his eyes trailed down Beast Boy’s frame. He shivered. 

 

“I was wondering what was taking so long.” He moved forward and stood next to the green man. Beast Boy felt an arm slide around his waist and pull him to his strong body. The grip on his side was firm and strong. “It’s a beautiful night.” Beast Boy remained silent. Slade cleared his throat. “I was hoping it would remain clear tonight. It was quite the storm today. So much wind and hail… You would think that the storm would have blown away the city with such ferocity.” Beast Boy cringed as the fingers began to stroke him. “Perhaps one day we can enjoy a night like this outside, hm?” Beast Boy scoffed at that. “Right. Come, we’re burning moonlight.”

 

The walk was brisk, and Beast Boy struggled to keep his balance. “Can you at least tell me what we are doing?”

 

“Oh, so it speaks.” 

 

Beast Boy growled. “Just tell me what we are doing already!”

 

“I prefer to show you.” The two stopped in front of large doors engraved in a golden design. Grant reached out and pushed them open, revealing an empty ballroom. Beast Boy was taken back by the solemn beauty the large room held. It was slightly cold and dark. Large windows let in the silver light from outside, casting large shadows over the marble floor. Beast Boy stepped forward, taking in more of the room. The heels echoed across the room with every step reminding him of the emptiness. White sheets hid what Beast Boy assumed was statues in the corners of the ballroom, and the shadows did little to hide the murals on the walls and ceilings of the room. Suddenly the room was casted in a golden light, banishing the silver light and shadows. The green man turned to look behind him. He stiffened his body when his eyes landed on Grant. He was to enamored by the room that he almost forgot the monster in the room with him. “I see you like my ballroom. I have yet to break into it.”

 

Beast Boy crossed his arms and looked away. “It’s nice…”

 

He flinched as he heard the loud clicking of the man’s shoes coming closer. A finger hooked his chin and green reluctantly stared into grey. “I’m glad you think so.” The man pecked the plush lips and smirked. His hands gently grasped the smaller hands, guiding one to the blonde’s shoulder and holding the other sensually. Grant rubbed the small knuckles with his thumb and smirked as his hand landed on the other’s waist. He chuckled. “You look so nervous, Garfield. There’s no need to be so scared.”

 

Beast Boy glared at the man holding him. He tried to suppress the shivers racking his body. “After what you did, how do you expect me to trust you?” He let out a small squeak as Grant started to lead them in a slow waltz. He blushed heavily and looked away in embarrassment.

 

Grant chuckled and nosed the green temple. “Just enjoy the dance, love.” He sniffed his hair and grimaced. “Maybe after this we can bathe…” The man smirked at the growl from his statement.

 

Their bickering stopped as they continued the silent waltz. Beast Boy felt awkward dancing without any music and in the arms of his tormentor, but Grant wasn’t letting him go any time soon. With a sigh of defeat Beast Boy let the man lead him. His mind wandered. He imagined it was someone else holding him, in a loving embrace, ignoring the tight grip when he missed a step. A soft melody played in his head accompanied with whispers of laughter and good company to drown out the echoing steps that pierced his ears. He covered the smell of harsh cologne with the smell of fresh air and a phantom banquet. His eyes saw ghosts of people dancing with him across the grand ballroom instead of the harsh reality of his loneliness. Beast Boy let the illusions consume him and let himself go. His rigid moves softened and the hands guiding him were soon trying to keep up with his steps. The skirt of his dress flared out with every spin and twirl of the waltz. For a small moment, Beast Boy convinced himself he was somewhere else.

 

Until he was dipped down and he opened his eyes hoping to see blue staring back. His heart shriveled at the cold grey, the fantasy shattered. Grant smiled down at him and leaned forward.

 

“Graceful. Simply graceful.” The man muttered to himself and kissed Beast Boy. 

 

The green male struggled against the lips. His hands broke free and he tried to push the broad chest back. Arms wrapped around him, holding him in place, but he managed to free his lips by slapping and poorly kicking the figure trapping him, momentarily forgetting who was holding him. “Stop! Don’t kiss me, you fucking pervert!”

 

A loud slap echoed in the empty halls. Beast Boy was still, staring at the floor. His vision clouded as tears formed and he could feel his cheek bloom red. He barely noticed as he was pulled back up from the dip. He came from his stupor at a harsh bite to his neck. He yelped in pain but a large hand covered his mouth.

 

“Well, pet, it seems you aren’t ready to come out of your cage.” Grant growled into his ear. Beast Boy shook his head, his apology muffled. Grant grinned sadistically. “I’m going to have to remind you of your place. It’s a shame... you were behaving so well.”

 

Beast Boy’s cries and pleas were ignored as he was dragged back to the bedroom.


	2. The Wedding Night

“Goodnight Daddy!” Becca and Angie said in unison as they hugged their green father.

 

Beast Boy held them tight. “Goodnight, my little dudes!” He kissed their cheeks, making Becca giggle and Angie huff. He gave them both a final squeeze before reluctantly letting them go. 

 

“Sleep well, Rebecca and Angela.” Grant spoke. His voice was light with false care.

 

The girls’ smiles faltered a little, yet they gave curt bows of respect. “Goodnight, Father.” Becca’s voice was more cheerful, but the underlying fear was still heard. It broke Beast Boy’s heart. He watched the two enter their room and close the door. The sound of giggles and hushed whispers eased his nerves. The thought that his daughters were safe almost made the next part bearable.

 

Almost.

 

Beast Boy felt himself freeze at the ghost like touches to his shoulders and waist. He gulped as he was pulled into the hard chest of his newly-wed husband. The hairs on his neck stood on end with every wet kiss leading to his ear.

 

“Let’s go to bed, love.”

 

The young man was pushed forward. His legs felt like lead weighing him down with every step he took. A large hand reached forward to open the door. Beast Boy choked back a small sob, willing his tears not to fall. The room was dimly lit from the various candles. Rose petals, a swirl of red and white, scattered in the room made a path to the bed. He noticed the white satin replacing the stoic grey. The faint smell of incense wafted in the room; the vanilla smoke calming his nerves poorly. 

The fact that Grant was trying to make his prison romantic was just salt to the open wound.

 

The door closed behind and Beast Boy could hear the latches lock in his mind. His body felt like it was trembling, but the reflection in the window showed that he was stiff. The white dress was beautiful on him, though he would never admit to it, and the silver bangles on his wrists shone in the glow of the candles, reminded him of his helpless state. He grimaced, but was happy he was at least clothed for now. The dress was the only thing between him and the man standing behind him.

 

Calloused hands roamed his body. The deep hum rang in his pointed ears and rough lips kissed the back of his neck. One hand trailed up his back, followed with a tug and the sound of the zipper. Green hands held up his dress from falling. He could hear Grant chuckle behind him at his attempt to remain modest. The hands were on him again, feeling and groping his exposed back and sides. Fingers trailed and thrummed up his chest making the green man to move his arms. The dress fell to the ground. The pool of white mocked him. 

 

Grant groaned as his eyes drank up the sight. “I knew this set would look good on you.” Lacey panties and strapless bra covered the paler green from the man. The white, sheer stockings held up in place by the bridal garters. Beast Boy’s cheeks reddened at the sight of his reflection. Grant smirked. The petting grew rough and the kisses turned to bruising bites. Fingers pinched and pulled at his nipple, exposing his chest, while the other hand moved back to the hips, groping the flesh. Beast Boy whined at the impatient man’s treatment and tried to squirm away. Grant growled. “No use fighting now, love. Not when you look so tempting.”

 

“I’m not-” Words were muffled by a hungry kiss. Beast Boy whined and Grant held his chin in a strong grip. He could feel the thick tongue invade his mouth and wandering hands groping his chest and palming him through his panties. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes; he felt helpless against the molestation.

 

Grant groaned into the kiss and pressed him against the strong body. He felt the older man rub his arousal into the plush backside and chuckled into lips as Beast Boy squirmed and whined. Finally he was released, gasping for air and trying to fix his lingerie. He was interrupted as he was roughly spun around and pushed onto the soft mattress. Beast Boy crawled back to sit up, but yelped as Grant’s hand pulled on his ankle.

 

Beast Boy felt it was hard to breath. The man was hovering over him, covering him, trapping him to the bed. He felt kisses trail up and down his body, starting from his feet and making the slow ascend up, and there was no comfort. The kisses felt like burning stamps, marking him, claiming him. He closed his eyes and turned away, trying to replace the fair man with someone else.

Beast Boy yelped again, a harsh bite to his side making him glare at the man. “What the Hell!”

 

Grant pinned Beast Boy’s arms to the bed, glaring at him. “Eyes on me, love.” The man returned to his kisses with more fervor and kept Beast Boy pinned. He whimpered as the rough kisses trailed further up, grey eyes locked with green. He felt so trapped.

 

Grant kissed up from the sternum to the throat, nipping under the chin. “So lovely…” Hands left Beast Boy’s upper arms and massaged into the soft skin down to his hips. Hands reached up to try and push the older man off, but a warning bite made him whimper and stop. He was powerless as fingers hooked into his panties and pulled down.

 

Grant stopped his actions to look down. He chortled and smirked, making Beast Boy blush in shame. Despite being terrified he was semi-erect. “Well, isn’t this exciting?” Grant cooed at him. Beast Boy looked away and he laughed again. “Oh, don’t be like that,” Grant tilted his chin so Beast Boy was once again watching him. His husband smirked. A hand cupped his arousal and, against the protests of his inner self, he gasped and bucked into the touch. “You love it when I do this to you.”

 

“No I… No I don’t! Ah…” Beast Boy was panting now. His skin felt heated and he wanted so badly to move with the touches. But the fact that this was Grant making him feel this way made him feel sick. “I don’t… I don’t want this!” Beast Boy didn’t realize he was crying until a thumb brushed away a stray tear. “Please… Just take what you want and leave!”

 

Grant tsked and, with both hands, spread out green  legs. Beast Boy squeaked, still not use to being this exposed. “Oh, I will get what I want.” The low voice purred. The hands massaged the creamy thighs and he lowered his head. Beast Boy cried out as a wet tongue licked his entrance. “And you’re going to love what I do to you.”

 

“No!” Beast Boy gave a strangled moan as Grant’s tongue slipped in. “N-no… Ah… Ha… Ha-ah!...” Callous hands kept him spread and stroked his hardening cock in time with the thrusts of the tongue. The feeling was foreign to him. Whenever Grant raped him he would force himself in and not stop until he reached climax. The touches, the kisses, the tongue work, everything the man was doing to him was new and made Beast Boy squirm. He was never this sensual when they fucked, and Beast Boy hated it. This terrible man was forcing himself on him but in a way that made Beast Boy want more. He wanted to hate it, but his body disagreed. With a loud, broken moan green hands weaved into blonde locks. He could feel the smirk from the other and grimaced. Then he cried out more as the tongue worked harder and the grip on his cock tightened and quickened its speed.  

 

A wet ‘smack’ was heard and Beast Boy whined at the loss. He shivered at the devious stare. “My, my… Just look at you.” Grant pinched the tip of Beast Boy’s cock, making the green man whimper in need. He chuckled. “Panting, moaning for my touch. You protest, yet your eyes are begging for me to fuck you into the duvet.” He leaned back down and licked up Beast Boy’s stiff cock. He moaned out loud, hating how his body was betraying him. He felt two fingers begin to probe and he shook his head.

 

“N-no, what- Ah!” The fingers forced themselves in. Beast Boy felt tears form again from the pain.

 

“And still so sensitive. Even after everything we’ve done together, you’re still so tight.” Grant mocked him, then went back to sucking him off.

 

“Stop it! I-I don’t want this!” Beast Boy yelled out. He tried to swallow his cries, but Grant found his prostrate and he melted into the bed. He brought his hands up to pull at his own green hair in frustration. He continued to pant and mewl as Grant spoke again.

 

“Oh, but you do.” He sucked on his tip, making Beast Boy cry out. “Look how you move just from my fingers and tongue alone. See how flushed your skin is, hear how loud and sinful your moans, feel how hard you are from just the foreplay I’ve been giving you.” Grant sat up suddenly, fingers leaving Beast Boy. He hated himself for the groan he made. “You refuse to admit it, but you love the attention I’m giving you.” His smirk was dark as his hands gripped Beast Boy’s ankles. He stared at the man, terrified at the possessive look. “Even before this, your little prick was pressed so sweetly against your panties, inviting me to give it a kiss.” He kissed the green foot, still dressed in the white stocking, and Beast Boy glared at the pervert. “Face it, Garfield, you want my cock- you want Big Bad Grant to fuck you and make you into a little cumslut of a husband.” He chuckled. “And as you husband,” he emphasized, “I will make love to you every night, no matter how much you fight me. I’ll take you kicking and screaming.”

 

“No…” Beast Boy sobbed and Grant pulled back. He wasn’t sure when Grant undid his pants, but the large organ was facing him now. It was fully erect and out of it’s confines. Grant thrusted forward, the tip poking the wet entrance of Beast Boy. “No-No please!”

 

With a snap of his hips, Grant impaled Beast Boy.

 

Beast Boy’s cries filled the room. It was so sudden, so painful, to have his dry cock move in with no warning. Once inside, Grant leaned forward to hold the green man in his arms, and proceeded to fuck him with no mercy. Beast Boy was so distraught that he held onto Grant out of instinct; something, anything, anyone to distract him from the pain. He felt Grant give him kisses to his neck and face, but that did little to stop the tears from streaming down his face. Grants groans and curses filtered into his ears, and Beast Boy hated himself even more when he realized he was still erect. Beast Boy closed his eyes and tried to will away the arousal, but once Grant found his special spot again he couldn’t hold back much longer.

 

Beast Boy was the first to cum. His seed splattered their chests and made their bodies slick. The moment of relief was replaced with self-hate and regret on Beast Boy’s part. The tightness of the orgasm from the green man drove Grant on as he picked up the pace. Beast Boy prayed that he would be done soon, loathing the words of praise to him from Grant’s lips.

 

Grant kissed Beast Boy as he climaxed. He could feel the thick seed filling him and he whimpered. Grant’s face was euphoric, but it soon changed to his hard expression again. He kissed Beast Boy’s wet cheeks and brushed green bangs away from his husband’s face.

 

“There.” He smirked. “That wasn’t so bad, now was it?”

 

Beast Boy cried.

 


	3. Movie Night

Grant didn’t remember the title of the movie he and his family were about to see, but the young woman in the ticket booth was able to decipher which from Rebecca and Angela’s excited chatter. He recalled something about bunnies trying to take over the world, but he didn’t care much and paid for the four tickets. Grant couldn’t remember if he even spent this kind of time with his family before. Usually Garfield would be the one to play with his children, which the man scoffed at. He explained to the green mutant before that Rebecca and Angela were his apprentices and had to learn to be tough, but it was just like his husband to ignore him and let the girls play. Even after everything the man still had his fighting spirit when it came to the girls. That’s what he loved about his husband most. However, his admiration could only take him so far. His stubbornness was equally matched, and no matter how many times Grant refused, Garfield insisted that his children at least go out and bond with them over the stupid movie. It was just a silly cartoon his daughters begged to go see with their Daddy, and Grant wasn’t about to let Garfield be out on his own. Grant huffed as he remembered their numerous fights over it until he caved in. 

Now here he was, out in public with the missing Teen Titan and his daughters.

Garfield was wearing a disguise, of course. Green skin was not common in this world, so he had his husband bundle up for the late autumn weather and whatever didn’t cover his flesh he had the man wear makeup. He blended well with the crowd, and his daughters were happy to be outside. Grant kept a close eye on the three as they entered the warm building. The smell of artificially flavored oil and butter invaded his senses and he grimaced.

“Grant, can we get some snacks for the movie?” His husband asked.

“No.”

Of course a chorus of whines followed his statement.

“Please Papa?”

“I promise to share!”

“Oh, come on! It’s the first time we go see a movie and we can’t even have popcorn?!”

Their protests continued until Grant growled. “Fine, but only popcorn and a drink.” The two girls cheered and ran toward to concessions. Grant pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to his husband. “Don’t blame me when they won’t go to bed because they’re high on sugar.”

Garfield grinned. “Thank you.” He turned and ran to catch up with the two girls. Grant stood back and watched them talk animatedly with each other. As he waited he couldn’t help but have his mind run with thoughts. It was funny to think that a little over a year ago Garfield was nothing but a sex toy to him; chained to his bed and a moaning mess underneath him. He was a tough nut to crack at the time, but he was able to make him submit easily. 

He caught sight of Garfield laughing with his daughters and felt his heart tighten. Everything was different now.

His musings stopped when his family came back. He cocked a brow. “Really?”

Garfield grinned at him. He was struggling with the largest sizes of soda and popcorn. “Go big or go home!” He laughed. “Help me carry something before I drop everything.”

Grant rolled his eyes and carried the popcorn. 

The girls were already seated in the center once they caught up. Garfield called out to them and the girls waved frantically to their parents. Grant walked in a leisure pace to the seats. He sat at the end of the row, and next to him was his husband, then his youngest, and lastly his oldest. Once comfortable he handed the popcorn to his husband. 

Green eyes blinked at him. “You don’t want any?”Grant shook his head and Garfield shrugged. It wasn’t long until the lights dimmed and the movie began to play. Grant sat in his seat, bored already from the previews. He started to question his life choices that led him to this moment when he turned to look at his family.

Any lingering, pessimistic thoughts buzzing in him distinguished. His family watched the colorful screen with large grins and were so enthralled in the movie. He couldn’t remember the last time his family looked so happy with him. Yes, they sat in silence and their attention was toward the large screen, but it still counted. They chose to sit with him and they were enjoying his company.

At one point, Garfield turned to him. The smile was honest and serene. “Thank you for doing this.” He whispered and kissed his cheek.

Maybe the movies wasn’t such a bad idea afterall.


End file.
